golden_eye_rouge_agentfandomcom-20200213-history
Strange object interactions
Strange Object interactions From specific encounters of certain levels insights into the game's construction can be derived. Included in each feature is what it is, how it works, where it can be reliably verified (or encountered). These have so far been verified on the Nintendo Game Cube version. Cover The way in which the game creates the objects used not only for cover, but as intractable objects and cover that gets destroyed by hits. Each object is rendered in it's own space so that it performance doesn't suffer by rendering everything in place and to provide a way to place objects of different profiles in. This space not only encapsulates the object, but a rectangular box around that object that defines the object's personal space. This box is referred to as a bounding box. The objects and their bounding boxes are then placed on a map of an area to be used. This ensures no two objects can occupy the same place in space at the same time. It would really suck if bullets flew right through cover or explosive barrels, so that's why there's a bounding box. However for objects that move from one place to another the bounding box must cover the area of the object AND the path that object moves along. This method of creating a game's environment is an industry standard, this is to provide with a realistic experience with minimal hardware strain. This does create problems unless properly accounted for. If it is not properly accounted for it can create a minor glitch called Invisible Cover basically there is cover that shouldn't exist yet it clearly does. Invisible Cover can be reliably encountered in the Hoover Dam level in the freight elevator room just before the machine shop. Upon entering the room there is an empty pit on the left side for the freight elevator to slide into. if you hide behind the closes set of metal boxes near a steel pillar the enemy combatants to the left of the pillar cannot touch you behind their cover. One has an MK4 detonator and will fire it, only to have it stick to the invisible cover. That is the bounding box for the freight elevator, which is absent at this time. The invisible cover works two ways, it won't allow Goldeneye to shoot the combatant, but he can't shoot him either. Grenades are useful here if you have any left. If not, clear the left side and move forward to eliminate them. CPU enemy spawning This is just one of those rare quirks that was discovered only after playing the Hoover Dam level to the point where the enemy locations and numbers are memorized. Each game has different spawning rules, most spawn for the current area the player is in. However what defines an area is arbitrary. In the second outside down downstream section (the one just before the Road way), there are enemies on floating platforms, with the exception of the first, that has good cover on it and must be released using the EM Hack . These platforms are in line with the level they are nearest to. They spawn when Goldeneye is on the level below, but he has to be at an angle that he can be shot at from the platform. Conveniently there are explosive barrels on these platforms, but they can be shot at before the enemies spawn on the platform. The cut off seems to be an angle around 70° to 85° at a distance around where the first set of steps ends. if you look around the platform through a scoped weapon movement should be confirmed. The Omen XR The Omen XR is one of the most dangerous weapons in the game to fight against. It is only natural to think it would be absolutely devastating to use. Actually it is next to useless. There is a stark contrast between the enemy use of the weapon and the Goldeneye's use of the weapon. This discrepancy is also found in the Jackal .375 pistol. Enemies fire it so fast it almost seems like it's fully automatic. When a Goldeneye uses a Jackal it is semi automatic. This same discrepancy is also found in the Omen XR, only it has been magnified. First Goldeneye can only fire one shot at a time, enemies can fire three in the same time. The Omen XR uses special rounds that move much slower than bullets, but they move faster for enemies using the Omen. Long range sniping attacks while sounding promising are absolutely useless, the enemies see the round coming and scatter. Not to mention a single hit from an omen without the Goldeneye shield up is instant death and three shots cause the shield to fail. It almost seems like this weapon was designed to kill Goldeneye. While it is only available on one level it makes that level exceedingly hard, even on Easy difficulty. The only way to combat it effectively is with extensive use of Golden Eye powers like Magnetic Field manipulation, EM-Hack and of course the Energy shield. Category:What just happened?